Beyond Skies
by mrs-zoldyck
Summary: When Boruto and Sarada met, insults were being thrown back and forth. But as they grow up from children to teens, they notice the importance of one another. Boruto x Sarada [Side SasuSaku and NaruHina]


Laughter flooded the playground.

A little girl was chasing another girl, and she fell down. Her friend helped her up and tended to her scrapes and gave her a smile, and then they ran together to their parents who picked them up with tender grin on their faces.

"You know, you can join them if you want." Sarada glanced at her, onyx eyes meeting shiny emerald ones, then went back to her story. Sakura chuckled softly, her heart warming up to how she is _exactly _like her father in every single way.

Hair, eyes, being unsociable and silent are the traits you can compare right away. Sure, Sakura wanted their daughter to inherit her blossom locks, well, maybe. Thinking that it _is _a relief that Sarada didn't inherit her features, her loud mouth, her childish demeanor and she admits it.

Instead, she sits down on the grass next to her daughter, enjoying how the tree above them shaded them from the sun. Within a second, the story book was out of Sarada's hand and into Sakura's.

Her daughter rolled her eyes and slumped down the tree with a huff.

"I _can_ join them and I _will _if I want to, mother." She retorted. She tried to grasp the book that was in her mother's hand but she pulled it away so it was even more out of reach. Sarada sat back again and crossed her arms with a frown on her face.

"Oh come on, dear, smile for once!" Sakura urged her daughter, she herself having a smile on her face hoping her daughter would follow. Sarada shook her head at her mother's silly antics and let out a little laugh of her own.

"Oh my, are we interrupting this mother-daughter moment?" a gentle voice asked. Both turned around at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Hello Hinata." She greeted her friend. Hinata and Sarada also shared a greeting of their own.

"My, Sarada-chan, you look more like a lady now." Hinata complimented the little girl. She blushed and thanked her.

"Speaking of which, where's Boruto, Hinata?" Sakura asked curiously. Before the question was given an answer, a thud was heard.

There, Boruto lay at the sandy ground. Concerned parents and children were crowding him immediately. Hinata rushed there immediately, disappearing before Sakura and Sarada could follow her.

"I-I'm okay, just a little scratch is all!" The boy sheepishly reassured. But Hinata was fuming with anger. The crowd slowly dispersed.

"Scratch? _Scratch? _Boruto, you have a fist-sized _lump_ on your head and you're insisting that it's just a _scratch?" _Her son was shrinking beside her in fear. Hinata is really scary when angered.

"But mom—'' "No buts! Grounded, you hear me, grounded!"

After that was over, Hinata immediately apologized to the crowd for the inconvenience. But they were nice enough and say that they were used to it, or whatever that means.

"I'm really sorry, Sakura. It seemed that he tried to use the swing to fly himself over the slide. You're sorry aren't you, son?" the said son's head was still bowed, and mumbled his apology. But Sakura dismissed it.

"It's alright! Kids are like that. I remember when Naruto used to do stunts like this too." The child's expression somehow changed at the mention of his father. No one saw this, but Sarada did. Their eyes met and sparks flew.

"_What are you looking at, idiot?"_ Both mothers' eyes widened, but Sarada was flabbergasted.

"I-I'll have you know I am no idiot, idiot!" she retorted, clearly annoyed that in her whole 5 years of living that anyone had called her that.

"What are you doing reading there like a dork, you loner." He poked out his tongue. Hinata urged him to stop but stopped herself instead because this exchange was getting amusing, and awfully familiar. Sakura thought so too.

"What are _you _doing down at the ground a while ago, huh?" she asked, flames equaling to Boruto. "Talk about _embarrassing."_ She snickered for effect. The boy turned red and called her insults, and the same was done to him. So insults were flying back and forth. The mothers shared a hearty laugh at the scene unfolding before them.

But without them knowing, two other persons are watching the scene with a light heart.

"Familiar, right, Hokage-sama?" an amused-boyish voice asked. The Hokage sighed and turned to the speaker with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I told you not to call me that when we're alone, remember? It makes me feel uncomfortable or some sort."

"Whatever you say, usuratonkachi." Naruto's brow twitched but didn't mind it anymore. He looked at the sky, and the sun was almost going down. He still had a lot of paper works to do.

"Hey, do they even know you're here now? Sakura's been waiting for a long time now." The children were still throwing insults at each other. Sasuke's eyes immediately wandered over to the cherry haired mother, then to his daughter, his lips turned up at the sight of it.

"Sakura," Naruto perked up, "is a very strong woman."

"I know. We all know that, Sasuke. But you know, you can't leave her alone anymore. You know I have the authority now." Naruto warned. Sasuke's eyes softened.

"I'm not _leaving _her, you dobe. I never did." He turned around and led them from the balcony to the inside on the room and to the window. Naruto opened it for him.

* * *

><p>"Pig!"<p>

"Chopstick!"

"Potato-head!"

"Stupid!"

"You said that 13 times already, bird brain!" Sarada huffed. Boruto was red and stomped his feet.

"So I guess that's the end of that." Sakura intervened. Hinata chuckled. They both went to get their fuming children before the fight gets even longer.

"Goodbye Hinata, Boruto-kun!" Sakura and Hinata bid their goodbyes and urged the two to say theirs too,but they ended with insults as expected.

* * *

><p>"When are you coming back?"<p>

"Soon."

"That doesn't really answer my question, you know—'' His face was slapped with the cloak that Sasuke was wearing as he jumped out the window to who-knows-where.

"Annnnd he's gone." He sighed for the nth time that day. "Geez, show me a little respect. What did he came in here for anyways?"

* * *

><p>AN: Hello fabulous and gorgeous people. I really wanted to write this fic ever since I read that chapter in the manga and this crap came up. So yeah,maybe some spelling and grammatical errors here and there. Review pleaaseee! :)


End file.
